


Purr

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tohru carries him home.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Fruits Basket nor am I profiting off this.

“I should’ve known better than to take a walk in the snow,” Tohru frets, running her hand down his back again, “We’re almost home. Are you doing okay, Kyou?” 

Embarrassed, Kyou lets out another reluctant purr. Her scarf smells like crisp autumn leaves and their breakfast leftovers. The fever is low. The muscle aches are tolerable. Tohru is already planning to call Hatori and force him into bed while she makes dinner. 

“Would you like Shigure or Yuki to do the checkups while I cook? Yuki will probably be more diligent.” 

The purr drops into a disappointed rumble. 

“Yuki then.”


End file.
